Nuestro tiempo juntos
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Harry se queja acerca de la poca intimidad y tiempo que pasa junto a Draco, pues parece que alguien más se robó el corazón de este último. Harry x Draco, Harco.


Disclaimer: La autora y creadora de Harry Potter es J. K. Rowling; por lo tanto, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Harry x Draco, Harco.

Advertencia: Harry está algo ebrio.

* * *

Dentro de un bar semivacío, se encontraban Ron y Harry, cada uno bebiendo un vaso de Whisky añejado de Ogden sobre la barra del establecimiento.

—Entonces… ¿Malfoy te engaña?

—Lo oí decirle "te amo". ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar hasta que me dijera eso a mí? Cuatro años. Cuatro años desde que comenzamos a salir.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea. —Ron se revolvió el cabello incómodo y palmeó el hombro de su amigo en comprensión. Harry, muy lejos de sentirse consolado, apartó la mano del contrario con brusquedad y bebió su quinto vaso de Whisky de dos tragos, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

—Ya ni me deja tocarlo. Han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo…

—Realmente no necesito oír eso.

—Es muy triste ¿no es así? También estábamos acostumbrados a ducharnos juntos…

—Me refiero a que no es necesario que me hables sobre tu intimidad con Mal-

—… pero ahora solo toma baños con _él_.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? ¿Cómo podrías saber eso?

—Yo los vi, Ron —confesó poco antes de golpear su frente contra la lustrosa barra de atención.

—¿Los viste?

—Sí. Draco estaba tan contento frotándole el cuerpo… y _él_ no dejaba de salpica-

—Harry. En serio, no me cuentes los detalles por favor. Por otra parte, ¿cuándo y en dónde viste aquello?

—El martes, en el baño del segundo piso. Lo hacen casi a diario.

—¿"A diario"? Joder, ¿cómo puedes ser consciente de que lo hacen en tu propia casa y aún así permitirlo? —Harry le ordenó al cantinero que volviera a llenar su vaso.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Ron? Draco se ve tan feliz con _él…_ no puedo simplemente interponerme entre ellos.

—Divórciate del maldito hurón de una vez por todas. Lo más probable es que te den a ti la custodia de James. Piensa en tu hijo, a largo plazo, él pobre también saldrá lastimado si continúas permitiendo que te hagan esto.

La puerta del bar se abrió repentinamente y nadie, más que un estruendoso llamado, ingresó a través de esta.

—¡POTTER!

—¿Draco? —Harry inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y caminó torpemente en dirección a la salida, seguido por su amigo y sus vanos intentos por detenerlo. Estaba feliz de ver a su esposo y se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos listo para apretarlo entre ellos, mas paró a medio camino para ver con desaliento a la persona que acompañaba a su esposo—. … Lo trajiste.

—¿Y con quién más lo voy a dejar, estúpido Potter? ¿Contigo? ¡Lo haría si supiera en dónde diablos estabas! —dijo apretando al bebé de once meses contra su pecho—. Llevo una hora recorriendo estas malditas cantinas esperando hallar el jodido lugar en donde desperdicias nuestro dinero porque-

Ron ardía en cólera al observar la desfachatez con la que Malfoy trataba a amigo y no se contuvo en interrumpir su perorata para despotricar contra él de la peor forma posible.

—No. No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra más. ¡Tú ni siquiera trabajas! ¡Harry es quien arriesga el pellejo todos los días como auror mientras tú te pasas el día actuando como ramera en la casa que comparten! ¡¿Cómo puedes serle infiel después de todo lo que hizo por ti?! ¡Y en su propia casa! Nunca dejarás de ser el miserable patán de siempre.

Tanto Harry como Draco quedaron boquiabiertos viendo hacia Ron con desconcierto, quien se sentía orgulloso de haber encarado a la pareja de su amigo.

—¿Qué mierdas dijiste sobre mí? -inquirió apretando la mandíbula.

—N-no no sé de qué habla. Yo jamás diría algo así. Te lo juro —comentó desesperado, repentinamente lúcido y viendo a Ron como si lo hubiese condenado al Beso del Dementor.

—Bien. Embriágate e inventa mentiras sobre mí con la comadreja. No me importa. —Draco le dirigió una última mirada de cólera antes de girar y alejarse del marco de la puerta y, tan solo por un segundo, Harry pudo percibir en aquellos preciosos ojos grises, los mismos a los que les prometió amor eterno hace un par de años, un atisbo se tristeza. Draco colocó a James dentro de un coche y estuvo dispuesto a marcharse hasta que fue detenido por la mano de su marido sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Draco, yo solo le decía que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos a causa del bebé… solo eso, nada más. —Ron no necesitó pensar mucho para asumir que lo había malentendido todo.

—¿ _"Él"_ siempre fue tu bebé? ¡¿Todo lo anterior fue una queja acerca de la relación entre tu esposo y su bebé?! —Ron estaba atónito—. ¿Qué mierda, Harry? ¿C-cómo puedes estar celoso de tu propio hijo? —por primera vez en los quince años desde que conoce a Malfoy, Ron Weasley siente que le debe una disculpa.

—Tal vez si en vez de emborracharte con la comadreja ayudaras con los quehaceres, tendría tiempo para pasarlo contigo. -Harry cayó en cuenta de algo que trató de ignorar durante mucho tiempo: Draco era el único que se ocupaba del cuidado de su casa y de la crianza de su hijo. No tenía derecho a reclamar nada. En lugar de llorar por la intimidad en pareja que su hijo le quitó, debió de haber aceptado lo que conlleva la paternidad y disfrutar del tiempo en familia que esta le otorga. Debía de aceptarlo: ya no eran dos, sino tres.

—Es cierto… lo lamento. -Draco lo vio arrepentido y aunque aún se sentía dolido, también se encontraba muy cansado para seguir peleando. Harry supo que fue perdonado luego de recibir un efímero beso en la mejilla.

—Más vale que aún te quede dinero, tenemos que pasar por los víveres de la semana.

—Sí, sí tengo. —Le sonrió a Draco y rápida y muy discretamente se acercó a su amigo para murmurar velozmente: Ron, paga mi cuenta, por favor. Mañana te lo compensaré, ¡gracias! —Y se marchó tomando la mano de su esposo antes de recibir una respuesta.

Ron Weasley nunca antes se había sentido tan estúpido como ahora.


End file.
